Episode 5
:A synopsis of Episode 5, titled "Shalow-Minded Men" ("Asahaka na otoko-tachi" (あさはかな者達(おとこたち)). Synopsis :Oland gets his hospital stay extended since his wounds suppurated. Although Alice is furious at this and vows not to come visit again, Oreldo tells Oland that she was very worried about him when she found him gone. The nurse on duty Rosetta has assigned another patient named Wantz to the same room in order to watch over Oland. Oreldo starts hitting on Rosetta, but loses interest as soon as she tries to get him to get a urine sample from Oland - with a urinal that is apparently too small for Oland. Wantz meanwhile introduces himself as a guy who works in a briefcase factory, but he admits that none of his co-workers have come to see him. As Oland is going out to the bathroom to give his urine sample, he bumps into a man who’s coming to see Wantz. :Over at the Intelligence Department’s Data Room, Martis is trying to see what he can find on Oland and the ATT group. He tells Oreldo that he likes the section they’re in, but he’s worried that Oland’s existence will threaten it. Oreldo, however, feels that Oland’s past has nothing to do with them, so they should just leave it alone. Still, the two start talking about the Invisible Nine, though they get interrupted by a girl named Mireille from the personnel department. Oreldo figures that the personnel department should know about the unit Oland is from, so he charms Mireille into letting him see the classified files. He learns that Oland was placed in their unit with the backing of a certain organization: the Imperial Science Institute – also known as the Kauplan Organization. However, Martis realizes that he wants to hear the truth from Oland himself. : :That night, Rosetta hears the bell she gave Wantz to ring if Oland ran away, but she finds out that it’s actually Oland ringing it because Wantz has disappeared. The two of them see a briefcase stuffed in the trash, and then Oreldo comes with news of someone on the rooftop. They rush there and find Wantz about to jump because he lost his job at the factory because of one week off at the hospital after 20 years of work. As Wantz despairs about his life, Oland steps forward and declares that he’ll work hard to make the country a better place. Wantz feels that this has nothing to do with Oland and wants to be left alone, but Oland refuses. Though, he had his own doubts about being able to do anything with the Pumpkin Scissors and about getting well acquainted with them, Oland got some confidence today with how Wantz characterized his friends as coworkers. Oland doesn’t want Wantz to end his life this way, and Wantz finally realizes that he’s needed and that he can get another job. :However, a strong wind suddenly blows through and causes Wantz to lose his footing. Oland rushes forward and uses his momentum to push Wantz back, but doing so propels him off the rooftop. Oland is caught by Martis and Oreldo, who are then helped by Rosetta and Wantz, but the four have a hard time pulling him back up. A new set of hands helps them pull Oland up, but only Rosetta got a glance at whose they were: Alice's. She’s gone by the time they’re all back on the rooftop. :A day later, Rosetta finally returns to the hospital room, happy that she has found a urinal large enough for Oland. However, Oland is now in his uniform and informs her that it's no longer necessary. But not wishing to admit defeat, Rosetta throws Oland to the bed and proceeds to obtain that urine sample... and the urinal breaks as a result! :Meanwhile, Captain Hunks leaves a meeting about the aftermath of the destruction of Wolkins' tank when he's approached by a woman who tells him that no one will believe that a soldier defeated a tank. The woman introduces herself as Muzé Kauplan... of the Kauplan Organization! : Category:Episodes